


Curiosity

by thegirlinred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, also a prequel to the show, before they get together, lots of prequel going on, prequel to the gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlinred/pseuds/thegirlinred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It’s not his fault. Really it isn’t. Ever since he could remember, Stiles has always been a naturally curious person. ‘Curiosity killed the cat’ his father would always say as he pulled stiles out of the particular mess his curious ways had gotten him into, his face somewhere between fond and annoyed. So it’s not his fault. That being said, the journal lying in front of him was a challenge he didn’t plan on winning.'<br/>A prequel to the series in the form of journal entries, emails, texts, and general shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically about 1000 words of Stiles doing things he shouldn't do.

It’s not his fault. Really it isn’t. Ever since he could remember, Stiles has always been a naturally curious person. ‘Curiosity killed the cat’ his father would always say as he pulled stiles out of the particular mess his curious ways had gotten him into, his face somewhere between fond and annoyed. So it’s not his fault. That being said, the journal lying in front of him was a challenge he didn’t plan on winning.

Seriously, who leaves their personal journal out in public anyway? When stiles walked to his usual shelf in the library this was the last thing he expected. So the past twenty minutes had been spent deliberating. This wasn’t even a challenge, it was an invitation really. And Stiles likes being invited.

Beanbags are a perfectly respectable seating choice, especially for reading private journals. Its plain leather and he would have assumed it were some ancient anthropological journal way above his intellectual pay grade but a ticket stub fell out when he picked it up. From The Maze Runner specifically and now Stiles has to read it on principle. He gets told all the time nowadays that he looks just like the main actor from the movie. Now it’s just fate. Opening it up reveals that someone named Laura better keep out, if the various scrawled threats in vivid detail are anything to go by. A page later is when the actual writing begins.

Dear Journal,

I can’t believe I’m actually doing this. But the therapist Laura’s forcing me to go to says I need to express myself, and if it’s not to me it should be to this. I can smell the cheap perfume and sex off her, so I don’t think she’s in any place to judge me. But I need to do this anyway. It’s not going to work obviously, but I need to try. Not for me, but for Laura. She thinks she’s being subtle with the concerned looks, but she’s far from it. She wants me to talk about the fire, but I can’t even bear to think about it most days. I like to think I have a unique blend of repression and self-deprecation. I might as well be good at something, and it’s not keeping my family safe so I guess that works. I don’t know what she expects me to say anyway. Nothing is going to bring them back. I though she loved me. Now my entire family’s dead. It’s all my fault. There’s never going to be a time when what I did was okay. And it kills me because that’s not what they would say. My mom would hug me and my dad would clap my back. I’m starting to forget what their voices sound like. I don’t want to forget them. What if I forget their faces? Their laughs? Aren’t the people who we love that die supposed to live on in us? Whoever said that was full of shit. I already lost them. I don’t want to do it again.

Jesus.

How was this supposed to make me feel better again? Laura looks like she’s going through a particularly painful poop with that scrunched up expression of hers. But she knows better than to pry. I think a part of her knows she doesn’t want to know what I’ve been hiding. She’s smart like that. Besides, she won’t be here much longer. She’s heading back to Beacon Hills the check out some pretty disturbing stuff we’ve been hearing about. I told her she’s insane but she insisted. We barely made it out alive once. Who in their right mind would go back? But as usual, whatever Laura wants Laura gets. She’s leaving tomorrow. I think I’m done writing for the day. She needs to pack and she won’t stop staring at me writing in this damn journal. I knew it would be nothing but trouble.

After he stops shaking, Stiles, frantically turns the pages searching for more entries, but there’s nothing. Why would this be on the shelf? A million questions raced through his head, from what happened to make Laura go back to Beacon Hills, and what caused the fire. What would make the writer blame them self? These complete strangers had him on the edge of a panic attack in a public library.

Speaking of that, he needed to breathe. He forced himself not to focus on the sensation of being closed in and trapped and forced himself to breathe. After a few minutes, he calmed down enough to realize that he needed to find out what happened. Which involved the worst thing in the entire world: human interaction.

“Didn’t anybody ever tell you that curiosity killed the cat?” comes a voice from behind Stiles. Jumping out if his skin, he turned quickly to see an attractive brooding man behind him.

“Uh” is his eloquent reply.

“That journal is my property, and it’s private. I certainly don’t want strangers reading it”, Broody mutters darkly. Stiles can’t resist the temptation.

“Then a library shelf seems a bit counterproductive”, Stiles quips. Surprisingly, the man laughs.

“Usually, but I needed to find a place out of my sister’s reach. I didn’t think anybody came to this part of the library.” He returns.

“Usually, but I’m not a usual person” stiles says around a grin. The man slowly grins back, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Anyway, I came to get it back. I’m leaving, so I don’t need to hide it anymore.”

“Why are you leaving? Is everything okay?” The man’s face clouds up, his brow furrowing around worried eyes.

“I haven’t heard from my sister in while, I’m going to check on her.”

Stiles deliberates for a moment whether asking for his name is too bold. Because obviously reading his personal journal wasn’t bad enough. In for a penny, in for a pound.

“Is there any way I could get your name? And maybe your number?”

There’s an awkward silence that last a few moments and forces stiles to consider taking it back before the man seems to come to a decision.

“Derek. Derek Hale”, he stops talking to write something onto a corner of a journal page, “here’s my email address. I’m between phones at the moment” He practically shoves the piece of paper into stiles hands and stalks off.

“I’m Stiles by the way!” he shouts to the retreating back. And he thought he was bad at human interaction. Derek takes the cake.

Stiles emails Broody, without expecting a reply. Surprisingly, he gets one a few weeks later. And that’s how Stiles gets an accidental email buddy. But sometimes life surprises you like that. It’s just like Stiles would say back to his exasperated dad. Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To: Derek_Hale@gmail.com
> 
> From: Stilinskinator44@yahoo.com
> 
> Subject: Sorry I read your private journal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's more words, this time with Stiles making up for the things he did that he shouldn't have.

To: Derek_Hale@gmail.com

From: Stilinskinator44@yahoo.com

Subject: Sorry I read your private journal

Dear Derek,

I thought I’d start of this open line of communication by apologizing. I’d say it isn’t like me to snoop, but that would be a lie. Anyway, I thought I’d mention that I think it’s cool that you’re going to Beacon Hills, I’m actually from Beacon Hills. Moved up here a couple months ago for my dad’s job. I miss it a lot though. Haven’t really made any friends up here, which is why I was in the library. Can you do me a favor? If you see a particularly sad looking puppy-like man, tell him Stiles misses him too and he should answer his damn phone.

Love? With Mutual Respect? Fellow Begrudged Acquaintance?

Stiles Stilinski

 

To: Stilinkskinator44@yahoo.com

From: Derek_Hale@gmail.com

Subject: Apology Accepted

Dear Stiles,

Honestly, it’s okay. I’m not quite sure why, and it’s probably a bad idea, but I’m fine with it. I guess it feels nice to have someone know what I’m feeling like. Maybe writing it down (or typing it in this case) makes it all flow easier. I’m not really a feelings person to be quite honest. It felt really refreshing to have somebody know me on that level and not freak out. I’m not the best person, but I guess the experience made me feel human. And that’s definitely something I needed to feel.

Sincerely,

Derek Hale

 

To: Derek_Hale@gmail.com

From: Stilinskinator44@yahoo.com

Subject: Alright that’s it we’re buddies now

Dear Derek,

I am officially requesting buddy status with you. I hope that you find this request in good humor, and respond in like with my advances. I request said status because we are mutually pathetic creatures who would benefit from a relationship of this level of commitment.

Hopefully mutual buddihood,

Stiles Stilinski

 

To: Stiniskinator44@yahoo.com

From: Derek_Hale@gmail.com

Subject: I am so confused right now

Dear Stiles,

I have no idea what that was supposed to mean.

Sincerely,

Derek Hale

 

To: Derek_Hale@gmail.com

From: Stilinskinator44@yahoo.com

Subject: Be my buddy

Dear Derek,

It means be my buddy. I’m lonely, you’re lonely. That’s the basis of every healthy relationship, right? Besides it makes so much sense. It’s like the Mets colors. Orange and blue seem so weird together but it works. Sometimes there’s other things you wouldn’t think would be a good combination, end up turning out to be a perfect combination- you know? Like.. two people.. together..

Be my buddy sourpuss,

Stiles Stilinski

 

To: Stilinskinator44@yahoo.com

From: Derek_Hale@gmail.com

Subject: I make destructive decisions habitually

Sure

 

To: Derek_Hale@gmail.com

From: Stilinskinator44@yahoo.com

Subject: !!!!

Yeah?

 

To: Stilinskinator44@yahoo.com

From: Derek_Hale@gmail.com

Subject: Re:!!!!

Yeah

 

To: Derek_Hale@gmail.com

From: Stilinskinator44@yahoo.com

Subject: My secret identity

Alright. Here’s all my good stuff. All the relevant usernames and my phone number too. Feel free to add me on facebook as well but there’s nothing interesting on it my dad’s in law enforcement.

Attachment: idtellyoumorebutidhavetokillyou.jpeg

 

To: Stiles

From: Derek

Is this Stiles?

 

To Derek:

From: Stiles

Greeting Sourpuss

 

To: Stiles

From: Derek

I’m not a sourpuss

 

To: Derek

From: Stiles

I’m gonna need you to cite your sources if you’re making ridiculous claims

 

To: Derek

From: Stiles

Hey it’s been a couple days. Did I say something wrong?

 

To: Stiles

From: Derek

No you’re fine there’s a lot going on right now. A lot of serious stuff.

 

To: Derek

From: Stiles

Do you want to talk about it?

 

To: Stiles

From: Derek

I can’t find Laura.

 

[Incoming call: Stiles]

 

“Hey Stiles”, Derek barely grits out.

Stiles sighs. Looks like he’s doing all the talking. “Hey. Do you want to talk about it?” He says as sympathetically as a begrudged buddy can.

Derek hesitates. “Honestly, I don’t know if I’m ready to talk about it yet.”

Stiles carries on hoping to cover up the silence.

“That’s okay dude. I could talk about myself. It’s a specialty of mine. Three guesses as to who’s moving back to his hometown in the next week or so.”

“Santa Claus”, Derek deadpans.

“Okay no need to bring out Santa, Claws” Stiles pauses for laughter. There is none. “Anyway I’m telling you because I thought you should know before I just showed up.”

“You do have a way of showing up in places you don’t belong, don’t you?” Derek says, smile evident in his voice.

“I read ONE journal, and suddenly I’m exploring forests in the middle of the night.” Stiles is surprised that his mock offense garners a laugh from Derek. “Actually my buddy Scott and I used to do that all the time. It’s a wonder we weren’t murdered or something.”

A beat of silence. “Yeah. I’ve heard those woods are dangerous.”

“Are you kidding?” Stiles scoffs, “Nothing can kill the Stilinskinator. Hey so I have to head to bed, but we’re almost done packing. I’ll be down there soon. We’re bound to run into each other sometime. I know you’ve missed me terribly.”

“Goodnight Stiles” Derek responds with fond annoyance.

“Goodnight Sourpuss”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my second fic! Feel free to talk to me about your thoughts in the comment section! Also you could try to shatter my fragile self esteem in the comments. Either works.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second fic I'm posting on here! Feel free to share your thoughts and feelings in the comment section below! Share it on different social networks if it speaks to you! Just maybe not that many social networks because I don't want this following me if I get published.


End file.
